


G_Akechi Commented On

by inu382



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ace Attorney Goro Akechi, Comfort, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Post-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, Shuake Week 2020, no beta we die like my fucks, no really divorce cases are a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu382/pseuds/inu382
Summary: Goro tries his hand at comforting Akira after a bad day.For Shuake Week 2020, Day 3 : Role Swap / Chocolate / Comfort
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016988
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	G_Akechi Commented On

Day 3: Role Swap / Chocolate / Comfort

* * *

Akira flopped on the couch and threw his head back, allowing his glasses to fall off and clatter to the floor. He didn’t bother with the lights or with making dinner. He hadn’t done much today, but he felt a bone deep exhaustion. He sighed, the air trapped in his mask warming his face, gripping tight at the book in his hands. He didn’t really want to have it anymore, but he was also reluctant to let it go.

He knew he should get up and start being an adult again. Goro would be home soon; the brunet only left their apartment because he kept getting distracted at home with Akira. It was lucky that Goro and Sae had their own law office now, so Goro had somewhere he could go to if he needed to be really productive.

Akira swore he only sat down for a few minutes, but the beeps of their door code startled him into awareness. Sluggishly, he turned his head to the door.

“Ugh, I fucking hate divorce cases. They always take longer than they have to,” the love of his life complained as he walked in. Goro slipped off his shoes and set his briefcase down by the shoe holder so he could pull off his tie. “I try really hard not to judge these people, but she _had_ to have known the guy was trash when she married him.”

Akira chuckled softly as Goro kept going, engrossed in his story about how a man was trying to counter-sue his soon-to-be ex-wife for defamation while sanitizing his hands and pulling his mask off. When Goro finally noticed Akira, though, he immediately stopped. Sharp garnet eyes lingered on Akira’s face before shifting to his glasses and then the book.

Goro’s shoulders relaxed as he moved to sit beside Akira. “What happened?” he asked softly.

Akira shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

The brunet gave him a flat look. He pulled the book away from Akira, laying it on their coffee table. Then he pulled Akira’s mask off, throwing it next to the book on the table. Finally, Goro covered his hands in an excess of hand sanitizer and took Akira’s hands in his own. Looking pointedly at their hands as he rubbed them together to spread the liquid, he tried again. “What’s wrong, Akira?”

The curly-haired man sighed deeply. “I just finished my book. I put it online.”

Goro glanced up and raised his eyebrow.

“I got a few reviews. A few of them were good. One of them was…not great.”

Goro stopped rubbing their hands and titled his head up to look into Akira’s eyes. Akira stared back, stone-faced as ever. With a huff and half-lidded eyes, Goro poked Akira’s forehead.

“Lose the mask, Joker.”

Akira snorted, but his face crumpled unhappily. “It…was less than not great. I released the book online, because I wanted it to be more accessible. I guess it was just a troll comment? Just someone being a dick because they could be. They probably wrote it and forgot it in two seconds.”

Goro’s eyes softened. “But you’re still thinking about it.”

Akira nodded. “I was…proud of this one.”

Goro’s mouth thinned. “Stay here.” Akira nodded absently, staring at his hands in his lap while Goro stood and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out his phone and looked up takeout options.

Akira found Goro pretty quickly after Maruki was defeated, thanks to Futaba. At the time, the curly-haired teen visited Goro in the hospital often as the former detective recovered from his wounds. When Goro was stable enough to talk and be moved, he requested to be taken to a rehabilitation center his mother had frequented in their youth. Goro could tell Akira was unhappy with the idea. The rehab center was farther than the hospital, and Akira wouldn’t be able to visit anymore, but Akira _always_ respected Goro’s decisions.

That, more than anything, was probably why Goro fell in love with Akira.

A year later, Goro sought out Akira again. Although they hadn’t seen each other, and Akira had kept Goro a secret from everyone—with the exception of Futaba, of course—they kept in touch via letters and text. It was easier to tell Akira everything when Akira wouldn’t see Goro trying to hold back tears or clutching at blankets so he wouldn’t punch something. Akira, too, told Goro everything about his life, about his plans, and how he felt when Goro betrayed them.

It was brutal to read, but Goro accepted it as his penance.

When Goro found Akira, though, the curly-haired man forgave Goro easily. To Goro’s surprise, the rest of the Phantom Thieves forgave him quickly, too. As they had promised all those years ago in that cursed hull, there had always been a place for Goro amongst them.

So, Goro and Akira moved in together and went to college. Goro decided to pursue law and become Sae’s law partner. They tended to work specifically for civil rights cases, defended children in unfortunate circumstances, and did community work—with the occasional divorce case to pay the bills. Akira, meanwhile, had drifted along for a while in college. He attempted psychology first but decided against it.

Maruki had soured that route.

Then, he tried business, thinking he could open his own café. Ultimately, Akira realized it was more work than he was willing to commit. Just as Goro was resigning himself to having a househusband for a roommate, Akira finally found his passion.

Writing.

“It’s funny,” Akira had said after he changed his major for the last time, “I think I did this because of you, Goro.”

“Me?” Goro had questioned skeptically, stirring their dinner.

Akira had laughed. “I don’t think I would’ve ever considered this if it weren’t for all those letters we wrote.”

Now, Akira was graduating. He had elected to write a full book as his final project. It was more novella than book, but it was something Akira had spent all his energy on, working and working to make it perfect. The brief lockdown during the pandemic had worked in Akira’s favor, allowing him more time to work without calling out from his job. There were many nights when Goro had to drag Akira to his bed because he’d caught the other man still writing at 3 am.

Akira did work part time at LeBlanc, their apartment thankfully close enough to the coffee shop. Goro didn’t mind covering the majority of their bills until Akira could contribute, but Akira had insisted—until he started working on this book. Then, the book became Akira’s sole focus.

Goro could tell that Akira truly believed in the story he’d written this time.

After a few taps, he put his phone back in his pocket. Goro poured them each a cup of hot chocolate. He put plain white marshmellows in his drink and whip cream and rainbow marshmellows in Akira’s. Grabbing their mugs carefully, he carried them over to the couch. Akira hadn’t moved, still staring at his lap. Goro scowled, pressing the hot mug to Akira’s forehead.

“Fuck!” he cried, jumping back and rubbing at the tender spot. “Jesus Christ, ow.”

“Get over it,” Goro sniped, sitting down and handing Akira his mug. The brunet crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand, balancing his elbow on his knee. He stared at Akira until the other man cracked.

“It just…sucks. I don’t want it to affect me. I want to laugh at it, because it was badly written and so wrong, but…”

“But it bothers you?” Goro guessed.

“It’s like I want to defend myself from this insignificant person’s opinion, but doing that would give it more importance than it deserves, right?” Akira’s brows furrowed, gray eyes pleading. “What did you do when you got hate comments, Goro?”

Goro huffed, glancing away. He had never particularly gotten much practice at comforting other people. People came to Goro when they wanted legal advice or undetectable revenge schemes, not comfort. Despite himself, Goro felt compelled.

Akira was _always_ there for him.

Whenever Goro had a bad day, Akira would unfailingly drop whatever he was doing and guide Goro to the couch. He’d make them hot chocolate with marshmellows and order them takeout. They’d watch bad reality shows and Akira would encourage Goro to let loose his caustic thoughts about the people in the shows. By the end of the night, they’d be rolling around laughing, barely able to breathe. The least Goro could do was try.

“I did something with it.” Akira tilted his head, sipping at his drink. “I just…took the feeling and poured it into something else. If someone said something that pissed me off, I’d go to the Metaverse and kill a bunch of shadows. If something hit too close to home, I’d…”

Akira smiled slowly. “You’d…?”

Goro groaned and rolled his eyes. “I’d go home and watch something to make me cry. _Shut up_.”

Akira chuckled. “That’s so cute, Goro.”

Goro stuck his nose up in the air. “Everything I do is cute.”

“Even at nearly thirty?”

“ _Nearly_.”

The doorbell rang. Goro set his mug down and answered it, taking the fast food and paying with his card. Akira was silent as he approached, cautiously taking the bag from Goro and staring at it while Goro said his pleasantries to the delivery person. Goro shut the door and turned to the confused-looking man.

“You…willingly ordered McDonalds?”

“Give me the bag. I don’t want our ice creams to melt,” he ordered, snatching it out of Akira’s hand.

Akira followed him into the kitchen, watching Goro store away their ice creams and setting the apple pies in the microwave to stay somewhat warm. Then, he unpacked their burgers, split the nuggets, and loaded their plates with fries. Finally, he pulled out their vanilla milkshakes.

“Wanna help me carry this?”

Mute, Akira grabbed his plate and shake and followed Goro back to the couch. Goro moved the sanitizer, Akira’s mask, and finally, Akira’s book. He stared at it for a while, knowing that Akira was watching him. Finally, he locked eyes with Akira and placed it gently on their shared desk.

“Do something with that hurt, Akira. Write another book. You’re an amazing author and one person’s opinion doesn’t change that. Even if you were a shit writer, it wouldn’t matter.

You don’t have to write because you have some grand talent at it. You write because you love it. And I am always going to support you.”

Akira’s lip wobbled as he nodded. The other man ducked his head and sat down, setting the milkshake on the coffee table within fry-dipping distance. Goro sat beside him, their thighs touching, and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the menu for Hulu and selected another reality show—about English people on an island or something—and set on subtitles even though their English was fairly good.

They ate in silence for a while until Akira broke it.

“You’re so strong, Goro.”

Goro scoffed. “Hardly.”

Akira smiled at him, bumping his shoulder gently. “You are, though.”

Goro’s cheeks flushed lightly and he glanced away, fiddling with his fries. “That’s…we’re both strong, Akira, okay? As long as we have each other.”

“And we’ll always have each other?” Akira whispered.

Goro turned towards him, eyes widening as Akira leaned in, pressing their lips together gently. Hesitantly, his eyes slid closed and he kissed back. He breathed out leisuredly when Akira pulled back, leaning his forehead against Goro’s.

“Right?” Akira continued with a small grin.

Goro rolled his eyes gently, but he couldn’t fight the smile on his lips. “Always.”

Akira beamed, then leaned back and continued eating. Goro did the same and, within minutes, started tearing apart the show verbally, to Akira’s amusement. When the night was over, they’d eaten all the food and all the plates were cleared. Goro grabbed Akira’s book and, as they lay in bed, read the book from cover to cover.

* * *

_Saturday, November 18, 2024 3:46 am  
Comment by: G_Akechi on Our Light_

_It was acceptable. The main character was kind of an asshole._

_Saturday, November 18, 2024 10:22 am  
Reply to: G_Akechi from Author_

_The main character was based on you. <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Role Swap / Chocolate / **Comfort**
> 
> Day threeee
> 
> This one was gonna be completely different. I was actually planning on doing role swap, but a thing happened and this came to life instead.
> 
> I’m actually kind of happy about it, weirdly? What I was writing before was probably not gonna be great, honestly, so I’m glad I got to tap into my feels a bit for the piece instead.
> 
> See?? Instead of letting one bad comment get to me, I wrote a whole story about it like a healthy person lmaooo


End file.
